The present invention relates to a lighting fixture used for vehicle, and, in particular, to a lighting fixture for vehicle preferable for being provided for a door mirror.
Conventionally, as a lighting fixture for vehicle, there is known a lighting fixture for vehicle in which a lighting fixture housing, where a plurality of LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) arrayed in a row are provided as a light source inside the lighting fixture housing equipped with an outer lens and a housing main body, is provided in the mirror housing of the door mirror of a vehicle. Such a lighting fixture for vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-79885.
Further, some conventional lighting fixtures for vehicle are set that each LED is arranged such that a plurality of irradiating regions, which are formed on an outer lens by outputted light directly heading from the plurality of LEDs to the outer lens, are adjacent at a predetermined gap or less, and all LEDs are simultaneously turned ON so as to satisfy legal standards for treating the LEDs as a single lighting fixture. The lighting fixture for vehicle is treated as a single lighting fixture, and can be used as a direction indicator by allowing each LED to simultaneously blink at predetermined time gap.
However, in the conventional lighting fixture for vehicle, although it is treated as a single lighting fixture, irradiating light is formed by the outputted light directly heading from the plurality of LEDs to the outer lens, and the arranging positions of a plurality of LEDs become locally bright and the plurality of LEDs in a turned-ON state is recognizable in the case of looking at the irradiating light via the outer lens. For this reason, the irradiating light has uneven brightness, and causes the reduction of visual quality the lighting fixture for vehicle during light-ON.
Further, the conventional lighting fixture for vehicle is structured that the outputted light from a plurality of LEDs directly head to the outer lens. For this reason, each LED is visually contacted via the outer lens from the outside of the outer lens during light-OFF, causing the reduction of visual quality of the lighting fixture for vehicle during light-OFF.